The Three Hells: Hellmouth, Hellboy, Hellgoddess
by Fyrloche
Summary: The BPRD becomes aware of the Hellmouth and investigates. Warning: Timeline acceration will be occurring.


-1Chapter 1

**A/N: This plot bunny came to me. Let's make it a given that Hellboy and the Slayer exist in the same reality. Why hasn't the BPRD come to Sunnydale? I'm going to accelerate the timeline a little, so don't get too upset. Anyway, I don't own Buffy or Hellboy.**

The hallways of the school stretched out empty and devoid of life. It was as silent as a cemetery. (Well, maybe not a cemetery. This was Sunnydale, after all.) Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a door crashing open followed by the footfalls of someone running. This was the only sound for just a few seconds when the doors crashed again and the sound of something hissing in anger could be heard. The school was no longer empty.

Buffy's heart was pounding in her chest as she put distance between her and the former mayor, now giant snake demon thingy, Richard Wilkins I, II, & III. The petite blond had to be careful not to completely outstrip her follower while not being so slow as to become a snack. She knew that Xander was waiting to do his part and she knew that he would blow the building right on schedule. This put a little extra pep in her step. It wasn't that she was afraid of dieing, (she didn't want to, of course) she knew that if she didn't make it out in time and Xander had to blow her up with the mayor, he would probably do something suicidal to make up for it. That thought kind of twisted her insides in knots. 'Whoa!' she thought, 'Think later. Run now!' She saw her goal and hazarded a quick look behind her to make sure that his Honor was still behind her.

Yep.

She dove through the library doors and never stopped as she went out the open window in the back. Wilkins burst through the double doors of the library and looked around at the huge bomb that surrounded him. "Well, Golly!" was the last thing he said before the bomb blew him apart.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Several thousand miles away_

The director looked up as alarms began flashing. He looked out the window of his office to the 'Bullpen' where the order of moments before was replaced by an almost chaotic frenzy of activity.

An agent ran up and burst through the door of the office. "Director!" he shouted in a near panic. "We have a MAJOR paranormal reading just appear on the grid. It goes off the scale!"

"Calm down, son. Take a deep breathe." the director soothed the agent. "Now, start over. How bad is it?"

Before the agent could answer, a calm, cool, and very imperturbable voice answered. "It appears to be the paranormal equivalent of a nuclear device detonation, sir."

Director Manning looked over into the expressionless face of someone who could best be described as the Creature from the Black Lagoon. He whistled softly. "That bad Agent Sapien?"

"It is on par with the readings that were taken when Rasputin momentarily opened the gateway to the Elder Gods."

"Don't look at me! I had nothing' to do with this one!" came a deeply voiced response from the side.

Manning cast a wry glance at the large red entity that made his life, ironically, hell. "No one accused you of that, yet. But give me some time and I'll figure out a way to pin it on you."

Hellboy grinned sarcastically at the director of the BPRD. "Yeah. Love you too." He looked at the wall that held a screen with a map of the world on it. A bright red dot was flashing on the west coast in California. "So, did some actress or actor sell his soul to the devil to get an Oscar?"

"Doubtful." replied Abe Sapien. "The center of this source of activity is a small town called, 'Sunnydale'. It is near the city of Los Angeles, but has no stars listed as living there."

"Sarcasm, Abe." The large red demon sighed. "Well, let's get Liz and Myers and saddle up." Hellboy turned to leave.

"Need I remind you that I am in charge of this facility." stated the fuming director.

"Nope, you tell us all the time." Hellboy continued walking, spotting Liz and Myers as they entered the control room. "Come on guys, it's time to stop another Apocalypse."

"But we just stopped one last week!" protested John as he fell into step flanking Hellboy. Liz shot him an amused look as she fell into step on the other side between Hellboy and Abe.

"You know what they say, Boy Scout." Hellboy's voice faded as they entered the tunnel leading to the airfield, "No good deed goes unpunished."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Elsewhere, in an underground bunker_

The man sat hunched over a workbench, intent on the maintenance that he was doing. If one were to look over his shoulder, you would see the inner workings of a cunningly wrought mechanical hand. The man paused in his work and cocked his head to the side, as if he had heard a sound and was listening to see if it would continue. A dry, rasping laugh croaked from his lipless mouth as he reattached his artificial hand.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Elsewhere, in a monastery_

"The Hellmouth has become unshielded!" The monk that made this pronouncement was almost frantic. "The energies emanating from it have awakened more of the Beast's consciousness. It comes seeking the Key!"

"Then we must do as we had prepared to do." This monk was more controlled and somber. "Begin the ritual to send the Key to the Slayer. She will do whatever is needed to protect it. May God grant it so."

**A/N: You like? I hope you do. Feel free to criticize. I accept concrit readily. I have another Buffy story started on along with my other stories. (I'm an Inuyasha writer.) It's only there and not here because it is a Mercedes Lackey crossover and TTH doesn't allow those.**


End file.
